Skaia's Forest
by plethora-of-awkwardness
Summary: Skaia is a country divided into two by a thick forest. On one side live the Insiders, people who generally have an easy life. On the other side live the outsiders, the poor population of Skaia. Your social status is determined by your eye color, lowest being burgundy and highest being fuchsia. Karkat Vantas, an outsider, and John Egbert, an insider, plan to demolish the system.
1. Welcome To Skaia

**Chapter One:**

**Welcome to Skaia**

"Skaia is a wonderful country divided into two by a dense forest. It is guarded 24/7 by the lands most prestigious guards.

Skaia has many cities, the one we are residing in now being the Capital.

The land is covered in hills of various sizes and home to many varieties of flora and fauna. Skaians houses are built on the inside of these hills, the richest living on the higher and the middle class living on the slightly smaller hills.

The economy of Skaia is based agriculture and trading with the neighboring countries of Alternia and Beforus.

On the outside of the wall live the plebians, or outsiders as we call them. They are the poorest of of Skaia. They live in small hills and are mainly beggars. However, the Skaian empress, Feferi Peixes, has tried to care for these poor souls. She, alongside with her royal advisor, Eridan Ampora, have seen to it that the outsiders are cared for. We must be grateful that we live in such lovely places, and not with the plebians." the guest speaker ended.

She smiled at all those around her. She had a small, pointed face and bright blue eyes. Her lips were a bright shade of red, almost as red as her cheeks. Her long brown hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head, two blue picks sticking out. She wore a long, dark cerulean dress that fell to the floor with simple gold designs on the flared out sleeves and bottom. She clapped her dainty hands together and held them there.

"Does anyone have any questions?" she asked, surveying the room. All the hands in the room flew up, ecxept for one.

John sighed and held his head in his hand, the other twirling a blue quill between its fingers. It was always the same routine with these guestspeakers. They always wore a fake smile and told everyone about how wonderful it is to not be an outsider. John Egbert was tired of this. Tired of the people who wore fake smiles, whose moves were stiff, like dolls who could do nothing more than blink and grin.

He looked around the large room. It was full of students wearing different shades of blue. It was a blue only school. Your color was decided be the color your eyes turned. John belonged in the blue spectrum because his eyes were a bright blue, obviously. Below the blues were the greens and above were the purples. Each class hardly communicated with each other, doing so only when it was important.

Below the greens were what people called the 'low ones' or the outsiders. They were thrown out because people of their eye color were thought of as dirty. They consisted of yellow, brown, and burgundy. Your job choices was limited to what color they were. Some of the higher castes were thrown out the walls if they were deemed 'criminals' by the legislacerators.

John started daydreaming about the job choices he had, the voices of the other children fading away. He began thinking about the preperations for the annual festival, aptly named the Sweep. It was a week long celebration where all the colors came together and celebrated the coming of spring. John assumed his dad was already preparing pastries to sell on the first day of the sweep. It is supposed to be about unity. Each day had a different theme. It all ended with a large cotume party at Peixes Palace, which was located in between the wall. Even the outsiders were allowed to attend, although most didn't in fear of getting hurt.

John could almost hear the drunken songs of the people and the tart smell of liquor wafting through the air. John was so lost in his daydream that he forgot about where he was. He only remembered when the bell rang, the shrill noise startling John.

As the students filed out, John among them, he heard the teacher yell out. "Remember that there will be no classes next week because of preperations for the sweep." she called out.

John was glad that there would be no school for a week. Another week if you count the actual festival. Two weeks in all. John couldn't wait for the festival, especailly since it meant spending time with his father.

He wandered out the school and headed East towards his house. The grass was a beautiful green and the flowers were already blossoming, coming in rich hues of purple, blue, yellow, and red.

The trees were already green, small buds appearing in here and there on the branches. The air felt fresh and clean. A small breeze blew and rustled John's raven-black hair. It was days like these where John felt truly happy about being an insider. He walked along the cobble road, admiring the many houses that were decorated for the sweep. He felt like nothing could go wrong. But what he didn't know was that everything would change tonight.


	2. Tea Leaves and a Plan

**Chapter Two**

**Tea Leaves and a Plan**

A small, scrawny figure entered a bustling market. He nimbly swerved around the other outsiders, careful not to hit or bump into anyone. His cloak, which was a dark brown, billowed behind him as he strode over to a small booth.

It was made of a light brown wood, the planks placed carefully due to their varying sizes. A patched up canopy jutted out, holding a rusty sign that read "Tavros's Herb Shop: Herbs of Many Uses!".

A tall man leaned on the makeshift counter, a look of pure boredom on his face. Soft dark brown hair coming in a single stripe down his head fell in front of his eyes. His light brown eyes scanned the crowd, finally landing on the cloaked stranger. A grin appeared on his face and he stood up straight as the stranger stopped in front of him.

"Hey Karkat! How's it been?" the man asked.

The hooded figure lifted his head and two bright red eyes locked onto the other man. They looked angry, but this did not faze the shopkeeper one bit. "Stop acting so cheery Tavros." the man whose name was apparently Karkat growled back.

"Sorry Karkat, but I'm so excited for the Sweep festival!" Tavros replied gleefully.

"I guess I'll let you be happy knowing that the whole festival is just one big celebration of hypocrisy." Karkat snarled out. He pulled his hood up higher, hoping to shield his face, even though there was hardly any sun on the outskirts of Skaia, especially in the marketplace.

Tavros sighed and gestured towards the shelves behind him, each full of jars of varying sizes that contained herbs of many colors. "What do you need Karkat?" he asked.

"I need some medicinal herbs for Kankri." Karkat said softly. Tavros heard the slight sadness in his voice and frowned. He turned towards the shelves and began skimming them, looking for the right herbs. "How bad is it?" Tavros asked as he pulled a jar down only to return it to its rightful place. He knew that Karkat's older brother was sick, but the way Karkat said it made it seem like it got worse.

"It's getting worse. Our food supply is dwindling and the winter chill didn't help at all. I can't even work to get money so I can buy food." Karkat said leaning against the counter and placing propped himself up on an elbow, holding his head in one hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tavros said as he examined a jar. He let out an exclamation of joy and turned around towards Karkat. Karkat straightened up as Tavros shoved a small jar into his chest, prompting him to hold on.  
"I think these'll make him feel slightly better." Tavros said, smiling widely. Karkat lifted the jar in front of his face and examined the contents. It was full of dark blue leaves that curled up at the tip. A few of them were light blue at the middle, branching out across the leaf.

Karkat eyed the jar before giving Tavros a questioning look. "How does he eat these?" he asked, pulling the jar down.

"Just boil some water and add in two leaves. When the water turns into a dark blue, then you can pour into a cup and serve it to him while it's still hot." Tavros said.

Karkat put the jar on the counter and began rummaging through his knapsack, hoping that some coins had appeared there. He gave up when he realized that it was empty and sighed in resignation.

"I'm sorry Tavros, but I don't have any money with me." he said. He turned away and was about to begin his journey home when Tavros called out. Karkat turned around and saw Tavros behind him holding the jar. Tavros grabbed Karkat's hands and placed it into them.

"Don't worry about the cost Karkat. Your brother is way more important than any old herbs." he said smiling.

Karkat stood there, jar in hand, and staring at Tavros confused at what happened. Karkat carefully placed the jar into his knapsack before looking up at Tavros.

"Thanks Tavros. I'll pay you back one day!" Karkat called out as he walked towards the direction of his house. "I know you will! Tell Kankri I said hi!" Tavros yelled back, waving happily.

Karkat managed a small smile before he turned away from Tavros and disappeared amongst the crowd of shoppers.

o0o0o0o0o

Karkat reached his house, if he could even call it that. It was in small hill, smaller than most. He even added a few rooms, along with the help of Kankri. The walls were made of whatever good wood Karkat managed to find. The holes in that scattered across the surface were plugged in with leaves and papers that fell from the upper class.

Karkat sighed and approached the leaf woven door, hoping that his brother was awake.

He entered what he considered the living room. It was slightly chilly, even with the fire burning in the middle. Well, it felt like a fire. The heat actually came from rocks that gave off heat; the more piled together, the warmer they got. A small kettle was hanging above the pile, although it had no water. The walls were always damp no matter the time of the year. The cobble stone floor didn't help much either, but it was certainly much better than dirt floors. A small coat rack was near the door, and that is where Karkat hung his cloak.

He placed it on the only hook, revealing his clothes.

They consisted of a large white shirt that reached up to his wrists. A thick, red strap was slung around his shoulder, holding up a dark brown sack. His shirt was worn out and patched up in certain places, but it still provided some warmth. He wore slightly baggy brown pants that reached above his ankles. Black bandages were wrapped around his feet, acting as impromptu shoes. Messy grayish-white hair topped his head, falling just below his eyebrows.

Karkat heard a loud cough from the room north of him and frowned. Kankri certainly sounded worse than when he left. As another cough sounded, Karkat pulled out the jar of herbs and set them on the floor near the kettle.

He then went over to the large water pitcher on the counter and poured half its contents into the kettle. Considering it would take a while for the water to boil, Karkat decided to check up on Kankri.

He walked down the earthy hallway until he reached the end. A thin curtain hung from the doorway, fluttering a bit. Karkat grasped the edge of the curtain and pulled it open, allowing him to pop his head in.

A medium-sized bed was pushed against the far wall. A window on the left of the room allowed whatever sun there was to filter in, the rays falling upon the frail figure that lay in the bed. The thick covers were pulled up to the person's shoulders, hopefully providing enough warmth. The person had a look of extreme discomfort on their face, their eyebrows knotted together.

"Kankri?" Karkat called out softly. Kankri opened his eyes slowly and looked to where he heard his name. He managed a tired smile when he recognized it was his brother, Karkat.

"Hello Karkat. I suppose your trip to the market went as expected?" he asked politely while trying to sit up. He struggled a bit, prompting Karkat appeared at his brothers side and helped him sit up.

Kankri was much like Karkat in appearance. Kankri was older than Karkat by three years, making him nineteen years old. His hair was dark gray with light gray streaks appearing here and there. He was usually fit, but his illness made him terrible. His face was hollow, cheekbones poking out. His arms looked more like twigs, slender and fragile-looking. His eyes, which used you be a bright red, were now somewhat dull.

"It was okay, if you don't count all the insufferable talk about the Sweep festival." Karkat said as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. Kankri smiled and looked up, a dreamy look on his face. "The sweep sure sounds exciting. Too bad we won't be able to go to the ball at the end." Kankri sighed dreamily, his dull red eyes full of hope.

Karkat scoffed. "Are you kidding me? If they saw our eye color, they'd place us in the empress's personal zoo."

"You don't think I know that?" Kankri snapped back. "You don't think that I know we are off the spectrum? That we are nothing more than freaks? I know what we are, Karkat. I'm only saying that if only we weren't separated from other people by a forest that feeds on people's fears of others who are different than them, we would actually enjoy the Sweep festival." Kankri practically yelled out. The room became silent, only broken by Kankri's pants. That rant must've taken a lot out of him. Karkat stared at Kankri in disbelief, surprised at what just came out of his brothers mouth.

Kankri began to breathe heavily and slump down on the bed, showing how tired he was.

Karkat jumped up and helped Kankri into the covers, tucking him in tightly. When Karkat finished tucking in Kankri, he stood up. "I'm sorry I made you get tired." Karkat apologized as he walked towards the door.

"Nonsense, my dear brother." Kankri replied, waving the apology off with a bony hand. "I should've known the consequences of speaking my mind." Kankri placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. A small snore escaped him, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Karkat smiled at how calm his brother looked, not plagued at how they were different because of their color. He left the room silently, the curtain flowing slightly after him.

Karkat entered the living room and walked over to the kettle. He opened the metal top with ease, showing that it hadn't warmed up even a bit. Still, he left it there, hoping that it would heat up during the night or maybe tomorrow morning. A growl escaped his stomach and Karkat remembered his plan to get some food for Kankri and him.

It was hard to find food on the outside, even more so when you were a mutant color and had no money. Karkat had scavenged for food, picking it up from the streets and making it edible. But since the Sweep was approaching, people used more food and hardly left any behind. That was why Karkat decided to make a plan to go on the Inside, sneak into a home, take some food and leave.

He already had his target. It was a boy who Karkat assumed was a Blue because of the clothes he wore. The boy's dad always brought to their home boxes of what Karkat guessed were pastries, handmade and sold to the higher castes. He watched from the treetops, his mouth watering at the thought of the warm delicacies in his mouth, the sugar melting.

He stood up and stretched, popping some joints. A breath of relief left Karkat's mouth and he walked over to a small chest on the other side of the room.

It was a box made of red-wood, polished and smooth. It was the only thing that was really pretty in their home. Karkat lifted the top, revealing the box's contents to be tight black pants that reached up to his chest and a tight black shirt. Karkat gently picked up the clothes and changed into them, leaving his other clothes in the chest. He left the black bandages on his feet, seeing as how they were already dark.

Karkat walked over to where his sack lay and slung it around his shoulder, tightening the strap so it wouldn't fall off during his mission. He was about to put on his cloak when the teapot whistled loudly, the noise reverberating through the air. Karkat rushed over to the fire and lifted the kettle from the flames, hoping that the noise didn't wake Kankri. Thankfully though, it didn't.

He placed the kettle on the floor and grabbed the jar containing the herbs. He unscrewed the top and picked out two leaves. He opened the top of the kettle and quickly dropped the leaves in, stirring them with a stick that was stripped of its old bark.

It took quite a few minutes, but eventually the water turned a dark blue. Karkat stood up and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out one of the few cups that weren't chipped. He carefully poured the tea into it and tip-toed to Kankri's room.

He placed the cup on the side table, hoping that Kankri would drink it before it got cold.

Karkat closed the curtains in the room, stopping the suns setting rays from entering.

Karkat returned to the living room, waiting for the time to come. He kept staring out the window, waiting for his friend Sollux to arrive. It was soon nighttime when a knock was heard on the door. Karkat opened it and in came a lanky figure wearing a yellow cloak. He strode into the living room, his size almost making him hit his head. Karkat closed the door and slipped on his cloak. The other man lowered his hood, revealing a man with an angular face, futristic goggles with red and blue lenses covering his eyes. Blonde hair spiked up at the side topped his head, looking as if it defied gravity.

"Thanks for agreeing to come Sollux." Karkat whispered as he raised hood, hoping that his bright white hair didn't show.

"No problem KK." Sollux replied as examined the room.

"Make sure Kankri drinks his tea and don't let anybody in unless you know them and-"Karkat began but was interrupted as Sollux shoved him out the door.

"Don't worry about him KK, I'll take care of him." he said as he closed the door using his psionics. The red and blue sparks never ceased to amaze Karkat. When they dissipated, Karkat sped off into the night, cloak fluttering soundlessly behind him.


	3. The Grapes Are At Fault

**Chapter Three**

**The Grapes Are At Fault **

After almost running into a guard or two and getting lost in the maze of hills, Karkat finally made his to the target's house.

It was a somewhat large hill, covered in bluebells. They swayed with the slight breeze that blew, their colors changing as they shifted. Karkat stood there, admiring the flowers when he remembered what he was there for.

He ran swiftly to the doorway which was made of trees with their branches woven at the top. Feathers hung from the branches, spread out and hung with black thread of varying sizes. Karkat peered in and saw the wooden door and guessed that it was locked.

instead, he climbed on top of the door way, looking for another entrance. The target had always left the window above the door way open, and Karkat hoped that it would be tonight. To his luck, it was. The curtain was pulled back and icy blue light emanated from the inside.

Karkat crept in, moving his cloak so it wouldn't get caught on the window sill. He landed lightly on his feet, hardly making a sound as he jumped down, landing in a crouch. He looked around the room that he landed in, not moving from his position.

It was a round room, cobblestone covering the floor and walls. Blue-glowing fungi were placed haphazardly, growing tall and curving up. Heat generating rocks were placed in the middle of the room, a large pit full of the stones. To the left was a small doorway, a soft curtain covering the doorway. Shelves on the sides of the room contained baking supplies, jars of herbs, and a pot of bluebells.

On the right of the room was another doorway, a curtain made from large leaves woven together serving as a door. Karkat slowly got up, still surveying the room. There was another door just on the other side of the room, marked "John's Room" in sloppy handwriting.

Karkat dismissed the room and looked around the area for food. When none appeared, Karkat spotted a small table to the side. A pristine, white bowl sat atop, full of purple spheres clumped together. He snuck up to the bowl and plucked one of the spheres from the side of the pile. He popped it into his mouth cautiously bit down on it, releasing a multitude of flavors in Karkat's mouth.

The skin was tart, whereas the inside was sweet and juicy. Karkat savored the food before he remembered what it was. They used to be sold in the marketplace, but then they just disappeared. They were called...grapes.

Karkat remembered when Kankri used to bring this home from the market, before...

Karkat shook off the memory, not wanting to remember those dark days. He grabbed as the grapes by the handful, carefully placing them into his bag. He felt his bag grow heavy, signaling him that maybe he got too many grapes. He placed some back in the bowl and turned to leave through the window when his bag hit the bowl, toppling it over.

It made a horrible sound, the bowl spinning on the floor with grapes flying across the room. Karkat inhaled sharply, watching as the purple spheres scattered across the floor. He heard a groan come from the room marked "John's Room" and quickly set to the task of placing everything where it was.

He snatched the grapes up, placing them in his arms. A yawn emanated from the room and Karkat cleaned faster. He placed the bowl back on the table and threw the grapes in. The curtain moved and a young man, no taller than Karkat, walked in. His hair was in tangles and his eyes were still half closed.

Without thinking, Karkat dove under the table, pulling his cloak close.

The boy looked around sleepily before calling out, "Dad, are you home already?"

Karkat stayed silent and moved farther back. His feet touched the wall, the cold stone sending shivers up his spine.

The other boy, who Karkat guessed was John, rubbed his eyes and called out again. "Dad? Is that you?" Karkat stayed silent, even holding his breath so as to not give away his position. John stood there before shrugging and turning back to his room. Karkat gave a sigh of relief and was about to get up when his head hit the table. Tonight was just not the right night to do this. A grape rolled off the table and bounced in front of Karkat. Karkat recoiled back, rubbing his now sore head. Through the pain that blurred his vision, he saw John turn around and walked over towards the table.

Karkat was nervous by this point. What would happen if he was found? He might get culled and Kankri would die. He couldn't have that. Instead, he watched silently as John stood in front of him, only his feet showing. Karkat watched with nervousness as John, by the looks of it looked around. He must've noticed the grape because he bent down and grabbed it, looking up and seeing a set of terrified red eyes looking back at him.

John flashed a crooked smile that made Karkat's heart skip a beat, but not for the reason you'd expect.

John still stared at him and asked, in a happy yet questioning tone, "Why, what do we have here?"


	4. A Helping Hand

**Chapter Four**

**A Helping Hand**

John kept staring at those bright red eyes, trying to figure out who or what they belonged to. A cat? A dog? John held out a hand towards the shadow, hoping it would take his hand. "You can come out now. I won't bite." he said, giggling. He saw the shadow pull back and reached out a little farther. "Come on." he pleaded. "Please come out." To his surprise, a lightly tanned human hand reached out and swatted his hand away. "I can get out just fine." the shadow said as it pulled itself out.

A cloaked figure, an inch or two smaller than John stood up, dusting off the dirt on his cloak. John stood there confused when he was interrupted by someone speaking.

"Hello? Are you there? Are you surprised that I can talk?" the stranger said rather angrily. John shook his head and leaned in, examining this person's features. "I'm sorry, I thought that you were an animal." he said, admiring the strangers pale hair.

"Of course you did." the person scoffed. "When are outsiders _not _considered animals? I shouldn't be at all surprised that you thought that."

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean it like that. It's hard to tell if someone is human or not if they're in the fucking shadows." John retorted.

The other male opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Glad that the argument stopped, John decided to ask something very important.

"Why are you in my house?" he asked. "Wow. What was the first thing that came into your head when you saw me? Did you think I was here for a fucking sleepover? How naive can you be?" he answered, rolling his eyes. John was becoming frustrated with this person. He sighed heavily before saying in a resigned voice "It's too late for this. Or early. I guess it depends on what you think constitutes as early. What do you think, um,..." John began to ramble but stopped when he realized that he he didn't even know this person's name.

"It's Karkat. Not that it'll ever matter. You'll probably call the royal guards to take me and have me culled." Karkat responded. "Why would I call the guards?" John inquired. "Do you know how many laws have been broken tonight, by the both of us? Let's count them off, shall we?" Karkat said. "Let's see, an outsider broke into your home, you are communicating with an outsider, you failed to call the guards..." Karkat began, pacing around the room and counting off his fingers.

He began to mumble rapidly but was stopped when John grabbed his shoulders and turned him around until they were face to face. "I won't call the guards, so chill out. I never really trusted them." John admitted as he let go. "But you still haven't answered my question, why did you break into my house?"

Karkat exhaled and began to fidget, "I was here to take some food _for my brother_" he said, mumbling the last part. John leaned in, his face just a few inches away from Karkat's. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said I came here some food _for my brother._"Karkat said a little louder. "I can't hear you~" John teased. "I said that I came here for food for my brother and I!" Karkat finally said. Well, it was more like yelling. John stepped back, giggling. "I'm sorry I made you yell, but you had to speak louder." "Whatever" Karkat replied, looking away.

John suddenly became serious when what Karkat said sank in. "Your brother? What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. I'll just leave before you change your mind." Karkat said somewhat indifferent as he turned towards the window. As he was about to jump out, he felt something hold him back. John was holding his wrist gently and gesturing towards the room on the right.

"I can tell it not 'nothing', so just stay here while I make you something. You don't have to tell me anything, just stay here. Besides, right now is about the time that the guards pay more attention to the forest." John said. Karkat looked a little uneasy at first, but accepted John's offer and jumped down from the window sill and let John pull him into the room.

John pushed the curtain back, holding it up so Karkat could pas through. Karkat entered and was amazed at the room. It was rather simple, but it was certainly better than his. The kitchen was circular, the floor made out of dark stones and the walls were large planks of smooth wood. A fire-stone powered oven stood against the wall, cupboards with vine handles above it. A small water pump was next to the oven, pots and pans underneath. John let go of Karkat's hand and went straight to the cupboards, opening them and taking out bowls, spoons, and baking supplies.

Karkat stood there at the entrance, leaning against the doorway. He watched as John began adding ingredients into the bowl, stirring with the other hand. It was quiet, the only sound being the spoon hitting against the sides of the bowl. Karkat was intrigued as to why John was making food. Weren't his pantries overflowing with food, pastries, and the like?

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked. "I'm making some food for you, or did you forget?" John joked, waving a batter covered spoon at the other male. "I know what you're doing, but why? I thought you were loaded with food, like what your guardian brings home." Karkat replied, staring inquisitively at John. "Oh, that food? Ha" John laughed. "Why are you laughing?" "It's because those desserts aren't for us, they're for the high-bloods. The only ones he brings home are the ones he messes up on, which is very unlikely." John explained as he poured the batter into tin muffin molds.

"I usually make the food around here, more when the Sweep is near. My dad taught me all the basics, and then left the cooking responsibilities to me. He's usually too tired too make dinner when he comes home from work, so I'm happy to help." John continued. He placed the molds into the oven and turned towards Karkat. "What about you?" he asked. Karkat shifted nervously before answering.

"My brother and I share the responsibilities, but now that he's, _incapable_, of cooking, I decided to take over." Karkat said. He looked down and chuckled lightly. "His cooking was never really that good." "How bad was it?" John asked. "They would be either be so burned that it was practically coal or it had something in it that induced stomach pains." Karkat said smiling, remembering all of Kankri's cooking disasters.

"Man, that bad huh?" John added. "Yeah, I learned what _not_ to do in the kitchen thanks to him." Karkat chuckled. He hadn't felt even the slightest bit happy in a long time. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate wafted through the air, making the room feel nice and warm. John turned around and grabbed a mitten from a hook near the oven and bent down to grab the cupcakes.

He placed the tray on the counter to let them cool as he opened a cupboard and pulled out a large embroidered cloth. When he turned back around, the muffins were already cool enough to take out of the molds. John grabbed the tray and, with one tap against the countertop, the muffins popped out and rolled around. Before they fell off the counter, John grabbed them and placed them on the cloth. He tied the corners together and handed the bundle towards Karkat, albeit somewhat hesitantly.

"Erm, thanks." Karkat said as John pushed him to the window. "No problem. If you need any more help, just come in, maybe at night." John said to Karkat as the other male pulled his hood up and stepped one foot out the window. Karkat turned towards John again and mumbled a small thanks before sneaking off into the night.

John waved happily towards Karkat general direction before going back to his room. He laid on top of the covers, not even bothering to cover himself up, and yawned loudly. Tonight was certainly exciting for the boy. He not only met someone new, but helped them. Glad at this good deed, he turned over and started to fall asleep. An image of Karkat's bright res eyes appeared and John was curious. He had never seen that color before, and it certainly wasn't normal...

0o0o0o0o

_A/N- I'm so, so sorry for the bad chapter. Gag, I feel so embarrassed because of all the lovely people who like this story and I give them this. Please review, or not if you don't want to._

_Stay Fantastic~_


	5. What If's

**Chapter Five**

**What If's**

Karkat was still clutching the bundle of muffins close to his chest, hoping to keep them warm. He stopped in front of his house, panting. Tonight was unexpected, to say the least. Karkat was still amazed that he wasn't dead yet. Composing himself, he gently pushed open the door.

Poking his head in, he saw the moonlight filter through and open window and glint off of a metal object. It blinded Karkat temporarily, causing him to blink. When he regained his sight, he looked in the direction of the light.

Sitting on the window sill was Sollux, who was reading a rather small book. The sound of the door opening seemed to have interrupted him because he looked up, his bi-colored goggles staring straight at Karkat's. "So, how did it go?" Sollux asked, his lisp ever present. "It went better than I expected." Karkat replied as he threw the bundle to Sollux, who caught perfectly.

He untied the top just a little bit and leaned in, his nose hovering above the hole. He sniffed it and let out a small 'mmm' before tying it up again and tossing it back to Karkat. Karkat merely placed the muffins on the counter before hanging up his cloak.

Sollux was standing, his book tucked under his arm and cloak slung on his shoulder. "Where did you get that? They smell freshly made." Sollux said. Karkat turned around and smiled sheepishly. "That's because they are." he said. "Did they seriously leave these out there? Idiots..." "No, they were made for me." Karkat said.

Sollux looked at Karkat, a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger sketched on his face. "Wait-what!? An outsider made them for you?" Sollux said angrily. Karkat nodded nervously and saw as Sollux shook his head. "Did you threaten them to make you those?" he asked, calming down a tad. "What? Of course not! I didn't have my sickles with me anyways..." Karkat muttered. "Then why did they make you that?" Sollux inquired. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Out of pity I guess."

Sollux shook his head yet again before looking up with a stern look on his face. "You should be lucky they didn't call the Imperial Guards. Not only are you an outsider, but you don't even have a permit." Sollux scorned.

Sollux was one of the few outsiders who could be allowed to cross the border. He was the empress's technician and was given a permit. Although it was a very special privilege, he was still mocked for being an outsider. A piece of paper didn't grant you freedom from prejudice. This being evident the many times Karkat had to help treat Sollux's wounds.

"He said that he didn't trust the guards." Karkat said matter-of-factly. "So!? Just because he doesn't trust them, doesn't mean that he won't call them! God, I swear you're such an idiot." Sollux groaned as he headed towards the door.

Just as he was about to leave, he looked behind his shoulder and said "Take better care next time." before leaving. Karkat stood there for a few seconds but walked away, heading towards Kankri's room.

He grumbled as he walked down the hallway, his anger rising with every word he uttered. "Stupid fucking Sollux. Why does he care what happens? You date a guy for one year and suddenly he thinks he's your goddamn guardian." Karkat muttered, stopping when he reached the bedroom entrance. All traces of anger disappeared when he poked his head in.

Kankri was sleeping soundly in bed, a look of pure relaxation etched on his face. The moonlight filtered in and made the room look very mystical. The cup that held the tea was drained of all contents, the dregs covering the bottom. Although he still looked somewhat sick, Kankri certainly looked better than when Karkat left.

Karkat swelled with pride. He felt like he hadn't let Kankri down, that he was the best little brother ever. This got him wondering. What if's swirled around his mind, each one taking turns popping up in his mind. He began to wander away aimlessly as they appeared.

_What if John had called the Imperial Guards?_

_What if he was caught crossing the border? _

_What if someone had killed Kankri while he was away? Even with the help of Sollux, any high blood could overpower him. _

_What if?_

Karkat was shocked out of his trance when he felt something hot touch his face. He blinked away the troubling thought and looked around. He had wandered into the living room, his old blanket and pillow in his arms. The warmth that emanated from the rocks sent chills up his spine and without a moment's hesitation, he curled up in the blanket, holding tightly to himself. He faced the pit in hopes of warming up. However, the only thing that warmed him up was the thought of John's willingness to help him. He thought that all insiders were prejudiced idiots that would turn their nose at the likes of Karkat, but John contradicted this.

Kind, bright blue eyes made Karkat smile just as his eyes closed from sleep.

_I can admit, for the first time in my life, that I was wrong._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_A/N: Hello! Sorry for the lame chapter. I'm also sorry for not updating as much. Anyways, I'd like to hear from you guys what the next chapter should be. I may/may not incorporate them into the next chapter. Please review/favorite/follow, they make my day._

_Stay Fantastic~_


	6. To the Market!

**Chapter Six**

**To the Market!**

John begrudgingly woke up, groaning grumbling underneath his sheets. He was hardly ever tired, so why was he now. He remembered as he sat up on his bed, squinting in the bright sunlight that filtered through his window. He remembered Karkat, the muffins, bright red eyes staring back at his.

He mood lightened up, a perfect way to start the day. A smile a day keeps the dark cloud away, John remembered his mother telling him. He missed her, although probably not as much as his dad, who sulked and was unresponsive whenever he gazed at her photo. John felt his heart grow heavy but he lightened his mood by a margin when he remembered last night.

He slipped out of bed and peeked through the curtain into the living room. He saw his dad laying across the far wall, covered in flour, cake batter, and colorful frosting. John smiled as he saw his father sleeping peacefully. Even though his father was hardly around, John appreciated the little moments they had together.

He sneaked passed his sleeping dad and entered the kitchen. He bean to open cupboards and drawers, taking note of what was to be bought. A lot of the baking ingredients were gone, mainly because of John. He grabbed a pencil and a scrap of paper and wrote down what was needed.

He folded the paper neatly and clutched it in his hand. He tip-toed back to his bedroom and began to change into his everyday clothes. He changed into a light white blouse and loose brown pants. He put on a light blue shirt and worn out black shoes. Walking over to the mirror, he put on his square-framed glasses and brushed the tangles out of his hair.

Pleased with his appearance, he grabbed his blanket and proceeded to the living room. He gently placed the blanket on his father and picked up the basket near the doorway. With one last look behind, he left the house and locked the door.

0o0o0o0

John walked through large neighborhoods, admiring the decorations that were hung up in preparation for the sweep. Banners and colorful flowers were placed everywhere, ranging from the lightest red to the darkest purple. They fluttered in the slight breeze, creating colorful shadows that danced across the rooftops.

He walked out from the hills and entered a spacious area, people clustering around a large object. John tried to peer over the heads of the people, but was interrupted when two children rushed past him. One was a girl who wore a flowing gown made of lavender colored cloth and a boy, who looked about her age, that wore a turquoise colored suit, designs much less intricate than hers.

John was nearly knocked down, arms flailing. When he finally regained his balance, he glared at the back of the two children. "Hey," he yelled. "At least say sorry!" The two children stopped and looked back at John, apologetic looks on their faces. They dragged their feet to the now irritated John.

They stopped in front of him, bowing their heads. The girl looked up, showing her painted face to John. Her bright violet eyes looked at John and she said softly, "I'm sorry mister. Tobias told me that his dad was coming home today, so we decided to come welcome him." John's anger quickly disappeared and he smiled softly, causing the girl to smile in return.

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss your dad, now would we?" John said cheerfully. Both the girl and boy, whom John presumed was Tobias, smiled. They took hold of John's hands and the three ran to the large crowd.

They dodged and shoved people until they reached the rope fence. The two children let go of John's hands and leaned against the rope, eagerness shining in their eyes. John decided to look up as well, trying to see what the fuss was about.

A large air ship was parked in the middle of the square. It was a dark fuchsia color, intricate gold designs wounding around the large body. A large star surrounded by olive branches was stamped onto the side. It was the symbol for the Skaian Army. John knew that symbol all too well. His best friends had been drafted, sent to fight against the opposing country of Noir. That insignia brought back memories of his friends.

0o0o0o0o

Dave was the first to go. He was drafted because the officers thought that he was handy with a sword. John would most likely consider Dave his best friend, his comrade, his confidant. Dave was pulled out during lunch, hauled away by two burly men. The last thing he told John was to not worry.

Jade left soon after that. Unlike Dave, she volunteered. Her grandfather and brother were in the army, the top snipers around. Jade, who was also handy with a gun, decided to join her family. John saw as she stepped out of her house in the middle of the night, her trusty rifle slung across her shoulder. She stepped onto the truck but not before sending a small smile and wave at John.

Rose was the only one left. She reassured John that she wouldn't leave, saying that war was pointless. However, when Rose's mother died in action and her sister ran away, Rose decided to leave. She left the same as Jade, her house now empty.

0o0o0o0o

John found himself leaning against the rope as well, trying to see if his friends had come home. He forgot all about the market as his eyes searched frantically for any sign of his friends. Men and women walked out, some looking beaten and bruised while others wore their wounds with pride.

The last of them walked off to join their families on the other side. The airship began to rise and float back to Peixes palace, where it was to be taken in for inspection. The only ones left behind were the harbingers, or messengers that often brought bad news.

John sighed sadly and began to walk away. Just as he turned towards the market, he heard crying. He turned around and saw Tobias on the floor, sobbing. The high-blood girl was next to him, trying to comfort the boy. A harbinger was in front of them, his face expressionless.

As soon as John saw the messenger, he knew what happened. He continued to walk away, the child's cries becoming fainter and fainter.

_Day One: Family_

_~o~0~o~_

_A/N: Okay, history lesson here and info on the Skaian's Customs. _

_Although the colors are divided into different districts, they can still visit each other. Also, some low-blood families might give their kids away to high-blood families ( e.g. the girl and Tobias) so that their children will have a better life._

_Character and Plot:_

_This is on a Sunday, meaning John has school even on weekdays, although those are like half days and are only used for doing homework_

_John was at Jade's house for a sleep over, as well as Rose's when they left. That's why he could see them leave. They'll show up later in the story._

_John isn't totally blind. Much like me, he needs glasses mainly to read and also to see far away objects._

_The days symbolize the themes of the days leading up to the actual Sweep Festival. All in all, there will be fourteen themed days (one for each day John prepares for the festival)_

_-That's pretty much it. Review/favorite/follow, whatever tickles your fancy._

_(little note, what do you want next chapter to be? Option One: Time Skip to the evening and the empress's POV or Option Two: Karkat takes over another chapter and visits John again, only not for food this time. Leave a review or PM me what the next theme for the second day should be ^w^)_

_Stay Fantastic~_


End file.
